Purple
by Picaro
Summary: Yami MalikxSeto!(better summary inside) After being turned into the spirit of the millenium rod Yami Malik swears revenge to the pharaoh by seducing the one Yami´s in love with. Or so he thought. Will poor Seto Kaiba be able to survive this mess? XD
1. Teaser

**Summary:** That was it! Due to the latest incident with the gathering of the millennium items all the yamis have gotten their own bodies. Yami Malik finds himself in the embarrassing position of having been turned into the spirit of the millennium rod! Angered to no end about this humiliation he decides to get back on the Pharaoh by taking the one thing that he desires most. Seto Kaiba! XD Sorrowfully said CEO has no clue of his luck yet, and even if… ^___^; Will Yami Malik succeed in his evil scheme? Or will the fact that a human body also brings human feelings get to him first? Has the Pharaoh even any saying into this…? Be prepared for fun, fluffiness and a whole lot of chaos!!^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-oh. Surprise, ne?^ ^ On with the story!

**~TEASER~ **

What to begin with, what to end? I don't know where to begin telling my history. Oh well. Actually, I kinda do. In the very beginning I have to state that I'm not a real person, or at least didn't start as one. Yeah, you heard right. I wasn't always a person. More like a bit of it. A pretty big chunk of another person, all right, but nonetheless, just a part. What I was? 

Honestly, I don't know. Worse intentions, the personification of the other's hate, pain, and despair, bad karma… Call it whatever you want. In short, I was his black side, his darkness… his yami. But I was no real yami either, though. I've gotten to meet some of the real stuff, so I know what I'm talking about.

Yami no Bakura. The ancient spirit of a tomb-robbing bastard who calls himself the ´King of Thieves´ and inhabits the millennium ring (and quite often its possessor, also). Rather psychotic, with a tendency for self-mutilation (as long as the self that suffered was the other one) and a definite sadistic streak. I kind of like him, despite the fact that he can get pretty annoying when he wants to. 

And then there's the other one. Yami no Yugi. Or "Pharaoh ´Iforgotmyownname´" as I secretly dubbed him. A hell of an annoying guy, really. An ancient Pharaoh who'd managed to seal away his memories during his stay in the millennium puzzle. Hah, how stupid can you get? I'll admit it right now; I can't stand the guy. One could practically say that he and I tried to kill each other during that little ep. in Battle City, or at least were getting as close to it as a several-centuries-old spirit and a part of a person can come anyway.

There. I'm already at one of the greatest differences between us. Both of the other two yami I know are several hundred years old. I'm not sure if it's three or five thousand since they both claim different dates, even though it's already proven that they lived at the same time (and gave hell to each other even back then). Yami no Bakura claims it to be 5000 years while Yami no Yugi says something about 3000 years. Due to the fact that the latter isn't even able to remember his proper name most of the time, I tend to believe Yami no Bakura´s version. That guy might be slightly disturbed due to a centuries long stay in a golden trinket, but at least he still knows how he actually landed in there!

So yeah, where did I let off? Ah yes, the age. As you see, yami in general tend to be some millennia old dudes who got their souls caught up in the millennium items and now used the bodies of their reincarnations and current hosts to communicate with the world. Me? I'm five years old. (The first one who says "little child" is dead meat!)

About five years ago, my ´host´ or ´other self´ was man-handled by his own father rather badly, which ended in him stashing up all his bad feelings and emotions, which in turn created, well, me. I killed his old man and used his body for my own means until Yami no Yugi banished me to the shadow realm in the Battle City finals. Admittedly, I also was quite a lunatic back then and tried to destroy the world and bring sacrifices to the darkness to increase my own power, but hey, you try consisting just out of negative feelings! At least I took care of our body…

…

…

Ok, ok, so I didn't! Sue me! Point was, I am my very own person with a very separate mind now, including emotions, intentions and – that's important – sense of sanity. Do you understand? SANITY!! Like in S-A-N-E. It's terrible! Admittedly, I'm not much saner than before, but it's still far too much! It makes me think about more than reaching one goal. And, what's far worse, it makes me realize that I'm currently bored out of my head. See, I've already begun talking to myself.

My name? Oh, yes, I forgot.

I´m Yami no Malik.

~*~*~*~*~*~

My first yugioh fic! I'm scared of myself!*^.^*,  Also, I never saw this particular pairing yet, so I just decided to write it down.^^ Please drop a note and tell me if I should continue or not.^_^


	2. eavesdropping for beginners

**Warnings:**

-No intentional character bashing. I don't do that. There might be some but when then just because story/POV I'm writing in is requiring it. (You can't expect Yami Malik and Yugi to write about Yami Yugi in the same light, ne? ^.^) 

-Rating of this story due to their dirty mouths and some hentainess on the yamis parts.

-I'm sticking to the Japanese names in this story. So Joey will be Jounouchi, Tristan Honda, Tea Anzu, Ishizu Isis, Marik Malik, and so on…

-OOCness. I'll be trying to stick to the originals as close as possible, but well…^^, Aren't all yaoi fics a bit OOC?^.~

-Oh, and if you haven't noticed yet: This fic contains yaoi. Actually it's **mild shonen ai till up to yaoi**…^^ There are also some spoilers here. You know the drill. You don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. I warned you anyway!^^ 

I'd also like to thank my great reviewers.^___________^ Thanks a lot!! So many reviews! I never before got so many reviews on a fist chapter! ^.^ *dances around happily* Arigatou gozaimasu!!:-)

Misura – The great Misura reviewed!:) Ne, I'm glad and feel honoured that you liked the first chapter even thought they're not your favs. Thanks for the review!; Labyrinth of chaos - ^___^ Doumo Arigato!; Murasaki Prower da Dbz fan – You think so?*blushes* :) Thanks!; Mad and Truly insane Sab – See? I did update!^_~ and Wild Winged Wolf - *pulls soap out of mouth* I swore? Really? *confused look* ^^; Oops, you´re right, I did! I fixed the rating now.^^ Thanks for telling me about that! *puts soap back into mouth and chews happily* ^^ Mmmm, wild honey flavoured!:P

Wow! That must´ve been the longest author note I've ever written till now!^^;  I'll shut my mouth now. ^^ Enjoy! ~~Eavesdropping for beginners – Chapter 1~~ 

Some time ago....

******

Things hadn't gone quite as planned… as always when one or more of the millennium items were involved.

At the beginning, most of the attention had been directed toward recovering the millennium puzzles' spirits' lost memories. Which had let them to the museum… where they had met a mysterious (surprise, surprise) Egyptian named Bobasa… who was rather ´strange´, but none the less offered them his help. Which they accepted…

So, in short, that was about the point where my omote self came into play. You see, it's rather difficult to stay in an officially closed room in a museum for a long period of time without attracting any attention – especially with a group as ´exotic´ as theirs.

Somebody noticed and called at the Ishtar household to inform Isis – and since the female Egyptian in question currently hadn't been at home, her younger brother, Malik Ishtar, had answered the phone. Alarmed and also somewhat disturbed -the guy had not only given the descriptions of the familiars (one small with tri-coloured hair that stood up in spikes, a taller one with long, white hair… not exactly difficult to guess), but also Bobasa´s-, he had nothing better to do than to hurry to the museum.

In the meantime Yugi-tachi as well as tomb robber Bakura had embarked on their little journey to past ancient Egypt. Yami no Bakura hadn't exactly been asked to join the ride, but… oh well. You know the guy.

When we arrived, pretty much everything was already over. The Pharaoh had his memories back, the secret of his long lost name got solved, thanks to Jounouchi´s and Honda´s inability to halfway-decently pronounce it, he's gotten dubbed ´Yami´* (much to the tomb robber's and my  amusement), and we came just in time to witness their return and the caving in of the ceiling.

Seemingly their way back had been rather rough or whatever – I can't say that I'd care- anyway, one second they were back and the next, heaven was falling right onto our heads –literally. 

***Flashback***

When all the dust cleared, I had just one thought running through my head. Never again! Never! And if you'd make me ten times the pharaoh! With shadow games, losing your body and millennium items I could deal. I actually even happen to like shadow games. But I definitely did _not_ need a good deal of my people's past to fall onto me!

So, in short, I wasn't in the best of moods when I suddenly realized something. I was free. From some unknown to me reasons I wasn't only back from my little trip into the shadow realm, I also was in control of my/Malik´s body again! Whoo-hoo, lucky me! I felt my smirk growing wide as I thought of a little repay for my last match with the pharaoh.

Occasional coughs could be heard as we all waited for the dust to clear. When it finally settled enough, a vague figure could be seen.

"Hey guys! You all right? Yugi! Tea! Honda! Bakura! Say something, answer me!"

Ugh. That Jounouchi guy. Seemed like he was all right – and as loud as ever. He sounded a bit worried though.  

"Yugi! Guys! Hey, that's not funny anymore… Answer damnit! Bobasa!"

The worry had turned desperate as I heard him starting to climb over the rubble. My insane expression turned into a frown. He'd called for everybody by now, just not my other self. Even though I didn't like him, I still liked us getting ignored even less. Wait. He didn't know that we were here… I decided to let him enjoy his life a bit longer. This time.

"Yugi!!"

A low moan was heard somewhere from the other side of what was left of the room. Luckily the ceiling had mostly dissolved into rubble and smaller pieces, or else things could have gotten nasty and bashed my head in. Despite the fact that I didn't care for the others, I was still relieved that I myself didn't get scratched. It would be a pity to regain my body just to lose it so soon.

All except Bakura had also managed to free themselves and answered the blonde's shouts.

"Bakura!"

"Bakura-kun, where are you?"

The shouting continued for a short while until a small pile of rubble next to Jounouchi´s feet started shaking. Shortly after, the head and soon the rest of the white-haired boy emerged. His usually snowy-white hair was now covered with dust, and he looked a bit shaken, but otherwise ok. 

"Here. I'm fine…"

The others let out various cries of relief. The pharaoh's host (as I had realized) still had a worried look on his face. 

"Something wrong Yugi?"

"I think I saw Malik when we came back…"

His blonde friend made a face.

"That creep? Are you sure Yugi?"

The little spiky-haired boy nodded. "Yeah… And you shouldn't do him wrong, Jounouchi-kun. What happened at Battle City wasn't completely his fault." The blonde just frowned, probably remembering his little clashes with me and my pathetic other just all to well. He'd looked pretty bad, back then… I barely resisted the urge to laugh at their foolishness.

They had started shouting my name. Intending to shock them a bit, I decided to answer.

"Right here." I growled. Just as another, almost identical voice said, "Over here." 

That voice… it sounded… My eyes widening with surprise, I whirled around. 

Just to come face to face with Malik Ishtar.

***End Flashback***

It was quite a shock to suddenly face your other side face-to-face, if I might say so. Well, at least for me and the other Malik, it certainly was. The pharaoh and his host seemed to take it rather well after the first initial shock, and the tomb robber… well, he seemed to have completely forgotten about his. Yami no Bakura had gone into something resembling a hysterical fit of joy (if that's even possible), shouting all the while something about finally having his own body again until he realized that his and Ryou Bakura´s were almost a hundred percent identical. 

Then he went into a wail about wanting his *real* own body back. **

It was quite a sight, especially if you consider that the one whose shoulder he'd chosen to cry into was nobody else than his other self. Rather disturbing, to be honest. My pathetic other promptly used my (and everyone else's) distraction to put not only one, but all *two* other spirits between us. (I still wonder how he did it, considering that they weren't even standing remotely close to each other.) 

In the long run we figured out that for some reason -I didn't pay attention- all of us –Yami no Yugi, Yami no Bakura and I- had obtained own bodies when we had returned. Guess I was just at the right place at the right time. Or my other self was. 

Anyway, he didn't seem to share my opinion on that. No one seemed to, actually. Heh. As if I'd care. I had a body now, and I was going to keep it. That was something I was also willing to prove. So, after a short yet amusingly hectic time full of attempted mind crushing (the pharaoh really has to work on that aim of his), stealing, murdering, soul banishing and other fun activities – which only ended when the omotes finally decided to whack their representative ´darker halves´ to sense (mine didn't, much for his health's sake) – we also found out another important fact.

That I wasn't just the evilness that had possessed Malik´s mind anymore. I had become the spirit of the millennium rod! Now you can surely understand that I wasn't all that fond of that. I'm still not. I mean, from the ´great ancient evil´ to simply ´the spirit of the millennium rod´ - what a fall. Not to mind the halfway sane thing.

Eventually everybody settled down enough to go home. Think you're able to imagine Isis' reaction to the fact that she suddenly didn't just have one but two younger brothers? To say the least, she wasn't exactly ecstatic with joy. What a scene! Anyway, I'm still bored. 

So, what to do now? I'm bored to death. If you were a millennium item- induced form of schizophrenia and you suddenly found yourself degraded to being the bad spirit of the millennium rod thanks to a ´certain pharaoh no baka´…-what would you do?

…

…

Forget the question.

The memory about the whole mess made my blood boil again. Stupid pharaoh…! I wanted to really make him suffer. To make him regret…! But that stupid nut still had my millennium rod! It was just unfair! After regaining his memories, the pharaoh had given back all of the items, save the puzzle, the tauk and the rod. Last mainly with the pretence of ´not wanting to see what would happen if it would fall into the wrong hands insert pointed look at my other self and me´. 

I wonder what he's going to do with it. I'm pretty sure that he's not going to try and use it. Maybe try to return it to that priest look-alike? The thought amused me. Kaiba being handed the golden scepter-like millennium item while Yami explaining to him in a serious tone that he's the reincarnation of his previous (aka deceased) high priest back in ancient Egypt. Very likely.

So that'd mean that he still has the rod. Hmm… And I'm the spirit of the rod. I wonder if I could use that to my advantage. Concentrating, I tried to tap into the millennium rod's power. It was faint first, but it was there. And it grew stronger! A bit longer and I was able to hear faint voices. Somebody was talking over there. And I could hear it all! A wide smirk appeared on my face. 

This was the ideal chance for blackmailing! I would make them all regret to having ever gotten in my way… Unfortunately the volume wasn't exactly good. Straining my ears, I tried to understand more. 

Ten minutes later I knew everything I needed to. I had dropped into a most interesting conversation about the pharaoh and his choice of …object of affection between his omote and their friends. Seemingly, dear pharaoh Yami still had some feelings left for his former high priest – and his current incarnation! I grinned to myself. Who would have ever thought of that?

I chuckled lowly. The pharaoh loved Kaiba. Kaiba had no clue of all of this. If this wasn't the perfect chance to exact revenge. The pharaoh would never get what he wanted, I would make sure of that. "Kaiba Seto…" I rolled the name over my tongue, savouring its taste like exotic wine. Yeah… It was perfect. The pharaoh would never get near him. Because Kaiba Seto would be mine. With heart, mind, body and soul. Mine. A laugh escaped my mouth. He would be mine! And when I and the pharaoh faced off the next time, Kaiba would be at _my_ side. Hahaha, the pharaoh would have to fight against the one he loved-! This was so perfect. Simply perfect!

All I had to do now was make the CEO fall in love with me, and everything would be fine. Considering that he was an excellent duellist himself, there was no way the pharaoh would be able to escape ultimate defeat this time.

---end of chapter---  

*´Dark´, ´Darkness´ in Japanese

** In the part where they travel back to ancient Egypt (around manga vol.32, 33…) we get to see how Yami no Bakura really looked like. Around his early twenties (I think…^^;), more muscular, still with white hair but it's shorter (just to his shoulders), tanned skin and those cris-crossing scars over his right cheek.

Picaro: O.o I just realized: This sounds terribly cliché. But believe me, it won't! Honestly!^_^; 

(A –Because Yami Malik has horribly misinterpreted what he's heard. They weren't talking about Seto. Not even about Yami Yugi.)

(B – Do you really think that'd go that easy? That's Yami no Malik and Seto Kaiba we're talking about! ^^;) 

And in the next chapter: Seto gets some surprising visit and Yami no Malik finds out that things don´t always go the way you planned them too.


	3. rainy days and lost evil spirits

Disclaimer: Look at the fist chapter/teaser. It´s still the same.

Hallelujah! My computer broke! Sorry for the late update! *bows* ^_^; I just got the thing back yesterday… Anyway, I'm glad that so many people like my story – and reviewed! Thank you very, very much! ^_____^ 

I was asked about why the title's ´purple´. Well…^.^; I'm actually rather spontaneous about naming stories and purple is also the first thing that comes to my mind when thinking about Malik/Yami no Malik… eye colour, cape, sometimes also that over-shirt thingy Malik wears (sometimes it's white, sometimes that strange whitish-purple/violet colour)… ^__^; Maybe I'll change it later. And without further ado, on with the story!   

**~~Rainy days and lost evil spirits – Chapter 3~~**

All I had to do now was figure out how to seduce Kaiba. Now that couldn't be that hard of a task, could it? 

Happily grinning to myself, (since I was currently alone at home, I could pretty much do what I wanted), I tried to recollect all I knew about the CEO. Let's see – tall, brown hair, filthy rich, CEO of Kaiba Corp., not exactly the most social person, obsessed with duel monsters, defeating the pharaoh, highly devoted to that little brother of his… 

I could use that. If I took his brother hostage…. Naw, wouldn't work. I wanted him to fall for me, not to hate me for all eternity. Also it was past cliché by now. So none of my usual stuff, like mind control – for which I needed the rod anyway. That limited my range of actions rather harshly. I needed him to come to me out of his own free will or else my nice little plan wasn't going to work. 

I needed something else.

Duel monsters… Kaiba liked to play. He was a high-class duellist and had even been number one until the pharaoh came along. He had hosted Battle City to reclaim his title… I couldn't help but smirk. Poor guy hadn't even managed to make it into the final battle. Yami and I had. Must've been frustrating…

But still, it was nothing to work on. Or was it? This was more difficult than planning on how to dethrone and destroy the pharaoh only. _Kaiba Seto…You're already giving me problems, and we haven't even met each other properly yet._ I smirked. _I like that. _ That was true. There were few things I could resist more than a proper challenge.

Kaiba wanted his title as the world's best duellist back. For that he needed to beat the pharaoh in a duel. Now _that was something I could work with! Kaiba would get his duel, all right. And _I_ would be the one to get it for him. For a price._

I already had a perfect plan. Now all I needed was to get my deck from my other self and with the clever use of my Ra card there was no way I could- Shit! My Sun Dragon of Ra!! The other Malik had given it to the pharaoh! Damn them! Damn them all forever!! They've been planning this all along, haven't they?!

No!! Jumping up I decided to get my card back. The pharaoh had no right to keep it from me! I was going to make that fact clear to him, should it be necessary.

Looking out of the window I frowned. The weather didn't look all that nice to me. _Maybe I'd better get my cape…_ No. Not necessary. The way to the Kame Game Shop was short enough to make it there and back within less than an hour, and I wasn't intending to make it a long stay anyway. Just drop in, get my god card, make sure they wouldn't try to take anything that was __mine__ _ever again_ and get out again. 

I should be back before it even looked like it was going to rain. 

***

Yeah. That's what I thought. Back before it even looked like it was going to rain. (Please note my sarcasm.)

Where the freakin' heck did they hide that shop?!

By now it was already past dawn, raining like there was no tomorrow. I was soaked through my bones (damn that rain! damn that blasted rain!), I was frozen, and there _still_ was no trace of that stupid game shop!! 

My feet hurt, too. Guess that's not much of a surprise considering that I've been running through the whole of Domino City for quite a few hours now. Not to mention the rain. That blasted rain. I really hated it. It made my hair hang limp and squished in my shoes. No, I really couldn't stand it. It also reminded me of the fact that I couldn't swim. Don't ask about that one though. 

Squish, squish, squish… I still haven't found anything that could help me to find my way.

I also couldn't find my way back to where I came from. I was ra-damn lost! Yeah, ha ha ha! That's not funny!!! I just started considering snatching an umbrella from one of the few pedestrians that were still on the streets despite the stupid weather (and giving me strange looks by the way… guess they'd never seen a soaking wet Egyptian spirit ranting to himself in his anger before) – when I finally laid eyes upon something familiar. Looming in the distance was none other but the main office building of Kaiba Corp. I frowned. That thing lay in the complete opposite direction from where I had been heading! 

……so much for my sense of direction. Shaking my head, I decided that since I was already here, I might as well go and visit Kaiba to let him in about his luck right now.

I wondered how he was going to react.

***

It was well past dawn when the brown-haired, young man who was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. finally stopped from his work long enough to look at the time. Noticing how late it was and that he had to be the only one left in the whole building, Seto Kaiba frowned. It was once again one of those days… Recently it had grown more and more usual for the young multimillionaire to stay late at work.

In other words: He barely came home and if so, seldom for more than four or five hours before returning to work again. He also didn't sleep and eat as much (or less) as he used to. He didn't need it anyway. 

With the expansion of Kaiba Corp. to America, more work had come, and despite the fact that everything looked good, it didn't mean that Kaiba had any less work than usual. The opposite was the case. Not only did he have his regular amount, but also what had piled up during the time Battle City had lasted, not to mention keeping an eye on all the progress and necessary adjustments for future international and national deals as well. Nothing that Kaiba Seto couldn't handle with ease though. 

The brown-haired teen blinked, trying to shoo the grains of tiredness out of his azure-blue eyes. It didn't work. He was still tired and feeling irritated from the steady work on his computer. Seto frowned. 

His head was feeling fuzzy.

Seto frowned even more, squinting his eyes in a vain attempt to clear his mind. It didn't work. He sighed. Thirty-seven files checked in the last hour, meaning that there was just another thirty-two to go…. He should be done by three in the morning. Ow! The pain in his head was getting worse.

Seto blinked, irritated. Probably just the light. He probably should go and…. wasn't there someone standing in the shadows? The CEO frowned. He had to be really tired when he started to see things. Nobody could possibly get into Kaiba Corp., and especially his office, without being noticed. 

His expression darkening, the brunette stood up and began walking into the direction of the offending presence. He stopped midway when he noticed that his pace was literally getting a bit too one-sided. 

_What…?_

By now the fog in his mind had gotten so thick that the brunette barely managed to finish a coherent thought, least of all to notice the darkness that threatened to take over his eyesight.

Damn… 

Without as much as a warning Seto Kaiba´s body dropped as his sleep-depraved mind slipped into grateful unconsciousness.

He didn't even notice the pair of tanned hands that reached out and caught him.

***

Uh-oh. 

So much for shadow powers. 

The building had been pleasantly empty. After arriving at Kaiba´s office I had used my powers to slip in unseen and had hid in the shadows, watching him. Not that my efforts would have been necessary, when I came in the brunette had been so immersed with his computer that I could have just walked in naked without him noticing. 

I had then tried to tap into the power of my millennium item. The next thing I knew, he was staring directly at me. Not in my direction – at me! My shadow magic wasn't working right on him. I was surprised, to say the least. Instead of making me invisible to him, it had done the exact opposite and attracted his attention. 

Too soon for my liking, I might add.

My plan had been to wear him down with my shadow powers and then to _accidentally_ bump into him on his way home. Maybe also lend some helping hand in some way or another since I knew how seriously the CEO took his debts. Well, the first step of it anyway…

With him staring at me like this I could screw that plan, of course. Damn, did he have to ogle me like that? It was beginning to get unnerving. As if obeying my thoughts, Kaiba suddenly blinked, then crossed his eyes in a puzzled manner. Like a confused kid trying to shoo some strange thought out of his head. 

The gesture was so ridiculous and uncharacteristic of him that I'd nearly laughed out loud.  The laughter stuck in my throat though when I saw what that stubborn bastard was doing next. He had gotten up and was now on his way right over to where I was hiding! 

I sweatdropped when his straight pace suddenly twisted a sharp angle to the right. What was he doing –now- again…? Kaiba was asking himself the same question, it seemed. Seconds later his eyes took on a faraway look before blanking out completely as he fainted.

Whoa! 

Instinctively I jumped forward and caught the unconscious teen at his shoulders before he hit the floor. It wasn't intentional, really, just a reaction to seeing something fall that could be considered important to one of my plans. … So here I was, fainted brunette in my arms and no clue how to react. People normally lost consciousness _after_ I was done with them, not before! Which left me with absolutely no experience on such cases. What did you do when a seventeen year old CEO billionaire known for his ruthlessness (not that he could compare to me, but for a mere mortal he was pretty good) that you'd planned to seduce fainted right into your arms? 

If he'd been a bit more aware, I would have had a few good ideas, but right now… I was lost. Taking care of others in any way was completely new territory to me. I never took care of anything. Others did. I was just the threat they had to be protected from. 

For a moment I considered letting him lay there in the office. Some of his workers had to find him sooner or later… I sighed inwardly. Tomorrow was Sunday so that wouldn't work. Somehow I doubted Kaiba would be all too glad to wake up just to find himself sprawled on the floor playing carpet. 

And what if he did notice me, against all odds? 

Kaiba was practically bound to question what I had to do in his office, which would make him a lot more suspicious about my actions. No, not good. I discarded that plan. As tempting as it was, there were too many unsure factors in it.

So what else?

I could wake him up right here and now, I guess. As soon as he was awake I would just use my shadow magic to veil my presence; knowing the CEO, he would take this all as a result of too much work or such. On his ability to reason away the possibility of magic I could trust, if not at my faulty luck.

I tried to wake him. 

After several tries of ´a dark spirits methods to wake somebody from unconsciousness´ (no, you may not ask), I checked his pulse. The result made me frown. His pulse was there and even, but very faint. Apparently my shadow magic had worked too well.

I cursed silently. Damn, I'd wanted to make him weary, not send him into a blasted coma! I frowned again, studying him with a serious look. "You're nothing but trouble."

Still no reaction. Surprise, surprise. I wondered what the pharaoh would do when I explained to him that I'd accidentally sent his flame, former high priest and current time most fierce enemy into a coma due to an overdose of shadow powers. 

Whoever was responsible for my luck seemed to seriously hate me. 

I glared at the unconscious brunette in my arms. Hmm… Asleep like that he didn't even look that cold… Cold. Wrong thought, now I was freezing again. Thanks to the rain I was soaking wet, and Kaiba´s office was kept at a very low temperature. Briefly I wondered if the guy liked to work in a giant fridge, or if he just didn't notice. Drifting off track again…

Either way I had to do something with that fainted rag doll.  

I decided that a change of place would be the best. First get myself dry and warmed up again, then worry about Kaiba. Now, where to go? The Ishtar household was out of question. No thought about what they would say when I suddenly came up with a deathlike Seto Kaiba. (If you think that we millennium spirits in our shadow-game mode were already scary, you obviously have never met a pissed off Isis before. -.-) Everywhere else that came to my mind was the same. Maybe – no, that was crazy. On the other hand… wasn't that exactly what people assumed me to be? 

"Maybe I should risk this…" I told nobody in particular.

I'd just go to Kaiba´s house. Smirking to myself, I lifted the unconscious youth and walked to the door. I had been pondering over Kaiba's rather light weight when a thought crossed my head that made me stop and frown in annoyance.

If I wanted to reach the Kaiba mansion, I had to walk through the rain again.

Damn.

---End chapter---

^__^; I'm going to blame the characterisation of Yami Malik in this chapter completely on my friend and gorgeous test-reader Rose aka blue6-blood6J6. She keeps comparing him with other anime characters I like. First Schuldig from Weiß Kreuz, then Ryoga from Ranma ½…. ^.^;; You didn't expect Kaiba to do _that_, ne? ^_____^ The next chapter there will be more action and Seto, I promise!

Thanks and candies to kauly123 (Hope I managed to answer your question^_~), Silver Mist4 (Yes, it shall be fluffy and angsty! And a little bit more too!^____^), Kael Kalespel (Sorry, this time there´s just a bit Seto in this. But there will definitely be more soon!! And I totally agree with you about Y.Malik!^_~), Chibi Seto (ehehehe… Thanks!), Seto-Kaiba´s-fan (Here´s the update! ^.^) and especially InsanityEternal ^________^!! Thanks for reviewing! Also, I´d like to use the chance and also thank my friend and great beta Ryuke-Naoe for not only helping me with my grammar, but also giving me such fun suggestions.

Thanks for reading and please review!^__~ 


	4. Inari Takezo speaking?

My up-dates are getting later and later-.-; Sorry about that! *whispers* You can stop glaring now, Kiwi-san. ^_^; Wow, so much reviews at just three chapters, I don´t even know what to say. ^________^ Thanks you all so much!!! And please don´t worry, I won´t forget abut this story any time soon. It´s my major project along with ´What he certainly hadn´t planned´ and shall enjoy all of my attention and pitifully rare spare time. (Damn you school, projects, exams!) ^_^; 

Disclaimer: This is the work of a fan with no actual claims on the show. Damn…^.~;

PS: Alright, this is pretty stupid, but does anyone know the real name of Yami no Malik? I´ve found so far Yami Malik, Marik, Yami Marik, Yami no jingaku no Malik, Marike, Ishtal and Ishtar. Does anyone know which one of them´s right? If yes, pretty, pretty please tell me! 

~~Inari Takezo speaking – Chapter 4~~ 

To break the good news first, we reached Kaiba's mansion without any further problems. Since if there's good news, there almost always has to be bad news as well, which I, nice as I am, am going to tell you. In our case it is the simple fact that we are soaked. Not just wet, Kaiba and I are soaked. As in drenched, soaked, dripping… you get the picture. We are simply wet.

I absolutely hate the weather, did I already mention that? I think I did. All that rain is going to give me the feeling that I'm stuck in a giant washing machine. Not that I ever was. But if, then it must be just that feeling. It makes a nice background noise if I think about it though, now that we are inside where it's actually dry. How did I get inside in the first place? Honestly, some questions are better left unanswered. (Insert here a face as innocent as possible. I don't think Kaiba will be very happy with me when he finds out…) Anyway, we are both inside Kaiba's mansion, I dripping wet and the unconscious bundle named Seto in my arms not faring any better.

After finding our way to Seto's room (or at least what I assumed to be his), I simply dropped him onto his bed. It didn't turn out quite as gentle as I would have liked it, but considering my lack of experience with this, I couldn't be picky, could I? Stifling a low sigh, I looked over my handiwork. 

Kaiba is lying almost bonelessly sprawled out on his sheets (definitely expensive, if the comfy way they look like means anything), his dark brown hair sticking in wet strands onto his face, his features having softened in his sleep into near-angelic relaxation. Strange, I have never seen him look that young before. On the other hand, I've never seen him any other time than wide-awake and ready to fight. One could not actually claim that we have ever shown any interest in each other -besides our God Cards, that is. Which is probably a good thing when I think about it, since Kaiba tends to be quite some trouble when he wants to. 

Can you say stubborn as hell?

Seeing him lie here like that makes one wonder how old Kaiba actually is. The way he leads Kaiba Corp. surely makes everyone who hasn't met him assume that ´Seto Kaiba´ would be an impressive business man of some sort. Few would think of him as a teen. I, for my part, had been rather surprised to find out that he was not only still going to school, but a classmate of the very Yugi Motou, the pharaoh's other self. Wait… Yugi is, what? Sixteen? Seventeen? It's so difficult telling his age, he's such a midget… Just like the pharaoh. Grrr, must not think about that one, it'll only make me want to break something again. Instead I eye the sleeping teen with mild awe, resisting the urge to shake my head at the absurdity of the thought that he and the spiky-head are supposed to be the same age. Especially considering that he and I am about the same height.

Arrgh, I'm digressing again! Stupid sanity and too many things coming to my head…! And no, I'm not going crazy, thanks for asking. Actually, I'm heavily suffering from the results of un-craziness. Is that even a word, "un-craziness," or did I just invent something new? Oh, Kaiba's starting to drip on the blankets… (Once again, we _are_ both _wet_! Thanks to a certain circumstance of water falling from the heavens which I won't get into ranting about again right now.)

I wonder if I'm supposed to do something against it. Sleeping in a wet bed couldn't be nice, could it? I guess not. Now, for everyone who might think that it´d be easy to get a hold of a dry towel in a house like this one(House? This place is a palace! I've seen tombs that were smaller than this ´house´ is!), I must say, they are wrong. There are so many rooms. Guest rooms, living rooms, bureau offices (what the hell are doing _those_ here?), tech labs, at least two huge libraries… rooms I don't even want to think of what they might be good for…. kitchen, broom closets, dining rooms, another kitchen…but no bathroom! Is that luck or what?

Once again, I hate my life…

If you can call that a life anyway. I'm not too sure about it, since I was at first only a second persona of a split personality (that doesn't exactly count as being ´alive´, does it?) and now I'm one of the infamous millennium items spirits. I don't think I'd theoretically be qualified as a living being. Technically, I very well am, though.

Dwelling on this and other equally world-shaking thoughts, I finally got fed up with searching for the stupid bathroom. (I know there is at least one of them in this huge mansion. There just has to be! Bet I'll find each and every one of them _after_ I've finally given up looking.) I decided to take the next best substitute if I couldn't get one within the next three doors I'd open. Guess what? Of course there were no bathrooms behind them. Just another bureau/office thing, a room that looked like it belongs to a child of some sort (maybe Kaiba's little brother's?) and… another spare guest room. Honestly, were they planning on making a hotel and then had just simply decided to change it into a manor while building the house? Why did they need so many darn guest rooms? Surely not because Kaiba's such a sociable person.

"This sucks…" I told nobody in particular as I let myself in. After a short search (a very short search), I concluded that there was nothing better for me to use than the sheets on the bed. Without further hesitation I grabbed them and went on my way back through the labyrinth otherwise known as the Kaiba manor and to Seto's room. Hmm, guess getting used to call him Seto couldn't harm anyone if I'm planning to pull my little plan through anyway. 

Having reached the right room, I juggle the mass of blankets within my arms and, with a little bit of tactical use of my elbows, succeed in letting myself in without dropping anything (or making an unnecessary amount of noise). Turning around, I feel my breath hitch in my neck. Kaiba has shifted a little, twisting himself more into the sheets and the wetness from the rain has moved from his clothes to the surrounding blankets, making it look like a full-body halo of water or, as a more twisted part of my mind supplied, like a colourless puddle of blood in the moment of death. His face is still unnaturally relaxed.

Beautifully broken…

Broken beautiful one.

As the sheets nearly slip through my numb fingers, I can barely find one coherent thought in my head. Damn. Now I slowly get what the pharaoh sees in him… Shaking these thoughts out of my head, I went about the task of drying the brunette off. Too bad that it includes having to undress him, as all of his clothes are wet as well.

It turned out that this extra little fact resulted in a bigger source of distraction than I expected.

Giving Seto's unconscious body an appraising look after having stripped him down to his shorts, I couldn't help it as my tongue darted out to give my lips a little, appreciating lick. Suddenly they seemed to have become very dry. Kaiba's skin was really pale. A soft, milky way of paleness, not like the tomb robber's, which made him look like something that had just crawled out of the lightless bottoms of the underworld or his other self's, which held a fragile quality that made one immediately fear of breaking him by just looking at him the wrong way. Seto's was healthier, not quite as pale as the duo's, yet radiating a gentle aura of calm vulnerability in his unconscious state that caught the eye. 

Like a river of milky white that waited to embrace your body and its caresses… You better run away, somebody's getting poetic here.-.-; Smirking at the silliness of my own thoughts, I continue with the task of getting the young CEO dry. Just as I was drying his left arm, something caught my eye. Cocking my head a bit (and being fully aware that that particular gesture gave me a bit of the image of a oversized monster-cat on crack), I looked closer. Yes, I could still trust my eyes. There really are scar-marks on his arm. Three fine lines adorn the inside of Kaiba's left upper arm, just over the bent of the elbow. I crane my head a bit more, twisting the limb to the side so that I would get a better look. 

I feel my eyes widen in disbelieve. Then, a dryly amused chuckle forms on my lips. "Huhuhu… Really, Kaiba. Even on your skin your dragons are still with you." I could practically feel a bit of my old madness sparkle into life and dance in my eyes at the offered sight. A dragon. Twisting his arm like that and holding your head like this, you could recognize the three faint marks making the image of a lizard – or a Chinese-style dragon… against the rest of his barely darker-toned skin. Yeah, definitely a dragon. The longer, lightly jagged, vertical line with its slight enlargement at the end being head, torso and tail in one while both other shorter lines criss-crossed it in some distance to each other to form the legs. Really amazing. The scars were so faint that even I (self-proclaimed expert with scars and other torture marks… –What, you don't believe me? Shall I give you a sample of my knowledge? No? Thought so.) nearly wouldn't have recognized them as what they were. 

I wonder if they were intentional…? Leaning a bit closer, I frowned, a thought suddenly crossing my head. What if Kaiba _-Seto-, _would suddenly choose just this very moment to wake up? Wouldn't that be just cheesy? Knowing my luck (or recent lack thereof), I quickly jerk back, already half expecting to meet a set of extremely pissed off icy blue eyes.

Surprisingly enough, the brunette doesn't awake. Frowning, I retreat a few steps, just to be ready in case the CEO decided to break his faked slumber and draw some hidden gun from somewhere and perform some aiming practices on me. What?! I wouldn't put it past the guy! I wait for some moments in that stance. Then I wait a few minutes more, just to be sure. (You can never know…) When still nothing came, I finally relax. Strange, why should I fear getting shot anyway? I have experienced worse practically every time I participate in a shadow game and I like those. So why…? I shrug the thought away. No sense making your head ache over something you couldn't come up with a solution for. Back at the matter at hand, I allow myself to relax, seeing that the sleeping Kaiba was really doing just that. Sleeping. 

Or being comatose, I don't know.

"RRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!!!!!!"

-only to nearly jump out of my skin and into the room's ceiling at the (extremely) shrill sound of a phone going off. It's really a very shrill and annoying sound, I might add. You know, one of those which grates on your bare nerves like long nails on a chalkboard and makes you want to rip out the caller's heart for just giving it a reason to? Yes, just that sound. Nice to see that you understand me. 

…I really ought to keep an eye on that annoying habit of mine to talk to myself as if there were other people listening. It might grow out into some sort of mental disease otherwise.

"RRRIIIIIIINNNGG!!!!!"

Again the phone calls. I flinch at the awful sound. The sound of the psychotic tomb robber's cackling I could stand. I also have no problems with dealing with the ´I'm so high-and-mighty´ pharaoh's rants or any of the sometimes deafening sounds emitted by the various creatures of the shadow realm. All no problem. Heck, I can even drone out my (sort-of) older sister's ´I see the future´ speeches! –But that terrible phone's screeches are really getting to me.

So I stomp out, forgetting all about what little talent of subtlety I have anyway and start the search for the offending machinery. I'm ready for the kill when it goes off for the third time. Rounding the corner I finally find myself in front of the doomed telephone. 

"RRRIIINNGG!!!" 

I growled. Stretching a hand out to seal the fate of the misfortunate device, I realize to my surprise that it was less because the awful sound, but rather the fact that it very well could wake up my slumbering blue-eyed CEO that I disliked the noise. (No, I'm not possessive in the least, what would you ever bring you to _that_ absurd idea?) 

Finding myself that interested with Seto's unconscious state has something disturbing in it.

The phone is still demanding my attention. (And getting me to the firm belief that it also secretly had a rather strong death wish.) Looking down, I notice that it has one of those caller-ID displays. Fine. Now I know at least whose neck I have to break for interrupting my Seto-studying. ´MOKUBA´ didn't give up. I'm tempted to simply smash the phone, but decide against it. Mokuba… Isn't Mokuba the name of that little brother of Kaiba's? Yeah, I think it is. 

So instead of tearing the phone into two, I answer the call. Uhh, what was that Japanese ´phone-answering´ phrase again? Oh yes…!

"Moshi-moshi?"

 "….." 

I sweatdropped. Maybe it wasn't the right words after all. Who knows, with all those weird spelling and grammar rules?

I tried again.

"Kaiba residence?"

"…You're not niisama." Well, duh. What a world-shaking bit of information.

"…"

"Who _are_ you?" Not good, that sounds suspicious.

"May I first know with whom _I'm_ speaking, sir?"

"…It's Kaiba Mokuba." The ability to growl and sound calm at the same time has definitely got to be a family trait.

"Ah! Kaiba-sama´s younger brother?"

"Yes. Yet it's your turn. Who are you? And where's my big brother? He didn't answer his cell phone…"

Oops, I knew I'd forgotten something at his office.

"My name's Inari Takezo, Kaiba-kun. I work at Kayla-san´s office. Your brother had a breakdown from exhaustion back at his office a little while ago this evening. Since I was the only other one still working, I figured it would be the best to bring him home. …I hope that is all right with you."

"…." 

The boy is obviously trying to figure out if he could trust my words or not. I smirk silently. Of course, I haven't been a fool enough to forget masking my voice before answering. Who knows, it might be of my advantage when nobody knows that I'm here. Mokuba (_Wooden horse_? What kind of name was that? Though, I guess I shouldn't be the one talking. After all, my own name means ´Master´ in Arabic.) still hasn't answered. So slowly I'm getting impatient.

"…Sir?"

"-a breakdown, you say?"

"Yes sir, a breakdown. From exhaustion, I believe. When I entered his office to hand in some last-minute reports I found him slumped over his desk, seemingly asleep. When I tried to wake him up and he didn't react, I grew worried."

A little pause.

"Can you describe me the symptoms?"

"It looks like he's asleep, pale skin (though I'm not sure if that's normal with him or not), no reactions to any attempts of waking him up…"

"Breathing?"

"Low, but calm and even."

"Pulse?"

"Even."

"Heightened eye-activity?"

"…Sir?"

A sigh. "Did you see if his eyes were moving rapidly under his eyelids? As if he would be trying to look around with his eyes closed."

"No. Everything's normal. He just doesn't wakes up."

"…Any other things you noticed?"

"Well… I think he _did try_ to insult me after I accidentally nearly dropped him once. He was mumbling something."

"Sounds just like Niisama…-.-"

A new pause ensues. I grinned; he's taken the bait, but before long, the victorious feel turns into a frown as I consider the overly collected, businesslike tone the boy had used. Sounds like Kaiba has had such breakdowns before. 

"…Inari-san?"

Jerking out of my thoughts, I glare at the phone. Did he have to ask that loud? I'm slowly getting a headache. Not to mention the stronger growing urge to cough from having to disguise my voice for that long. But the younger Kaiba wouldn't give up, and I have to say something, right? Back to switching voices…

"Sir?"

"What's wrong, Inari-san? Did you blank out or something? I was asking how nii-sama is doing now?"

I blink. How Kai-Seto is doing now? Why would you ask me, I'd like to know. Oh yes, because I am the only one here. Right. "Gomen Kaiba-kun. Your brother's doing fine. He's in his room and resting. I figured it would be the best…"

A short sigh comes from the other end of the line. "Fine. Good then, Inari-san, thank you. You can go home now, your family will probably be waiting. If I know nii-sama right, he just needs to catch up on lost sleep. He'll probably be up and back on his feet already by tomorrow. But… Just in the case he isn't, could you please go and check up on him again?"

I smirk. "No problem, Kaiba-kun. It'll be an honour. Though, I hope that it won't be necessary."

"All right. Just in case, I'll give you the number of my cell phone." I grin evilly as I acted as if I was noting down the numbers. There is no way in hell I am going to call him, yet I'm not about to tell him that. If  Mokuba is anything like his brother, such a stupid slip-up could very well end up breaking my neck. And this plan was far too entertaining and pleasure-promising to let it end so soon. 

A few minutes later, the call is ended, and I'm back on my way to Seto's room. Amazingly enough he's still lying in the exact same pose as when I left him. I didn't think anybody alive could sleep through that infernal racket poised by that phone. Well, one never ceases to learn new things in life, right?   

A few minutes later the older Kaiba brother is dried off and, after a few moments of consideration (–After all I've never taken care of anybody before, remember? I'm underprivileged here.), tucked into bed. He's sleeping, right? And sleeping is something you do best when lying in a bed. Under the blankets, not on them. Perfectly logical conclusion, in my opinion. Though considering that my interpretation of things making sense tends to be somewhat a little bit divided from those of the rest of the world, it could just as well be complete nonsense. See if I care. He's there in bed, and he stays there. End of discussion. 

Absentmindedly I wonder how big the chances are that I would manage to see the end of this affair without losing my nerves and being sent to the shadow realm again. 

***

Mokuba stared blankly at the receiver of the phone. What was he supposed to do? The mechanic device in his hand seemed to be silently screaming for his attention. Mokuba grimaced.

To do or not to do it, that's the question.  

If he did, Seto wouldn't be all too glad with him. If he didn't… Who knew what could be brewing up again. He really didn't want to experience a second duellist's kingdom or such. So… Uttering a resigned sigh, the black-haired boy dialed one particular number before pushing the ´call´ button. 

One beep, a second, third...

Involuntary Mokuba started to relax. Maybe they weren't there. Silently he found himself wishing they weren't. Then he could just say that he'd tried and be fine with it. Seto wouldn't want their help anyway. Yet… Leaving his brother with this Inari-person wasn't something he wanted to consider. He hadn't shown it during that call, but deep down the voice of that guy had sent shivers down his spine. It had sounded… he didn't know, just somehow fake. Not what he'd said or the tone, just simply… Mokuba had the feeling that he couldn't trust that voice or the person behind it. It had had that chill – just like every time one of the millennium spirits had possessed somebody. Even Yami no Yugi had it. That strange ring that immediately told you that you were close with messing with something you shouldn't. However, that crazed out one who had appeared during his brother's Battle City had been by far the worst. His mere presence had given the younger boy the shivers and had been a very good reason for Mokuba not to move from his big brother's side during all of the tournament. Though being a Kaiba, Mokuba would never admit to that, of course.

Mokuba shook his head. No use painting the devil on the wall. He'd just call them later again. Just as the pre-teen boy was about to hang up, a very tired-sounding voice answered the phone.

"Moshi-moshi?"

Mokuba nearly dropped the phone in surprise, but caught himself quickly. Forcing a fake happy tone into his voice, he asked. "Mutou-san?" A stifled yawn. 

"Yes, speaking. Who's there?" Another yawn. 

"It's me, Mokuba." A pause followed that statement. 

"Kaiba-kun´s younger brother?" 

"Yes, I know it's late, but could you get Yugi on the phone? It's important…"

"Important? What's it? Did your big brother get himself stuck in problems again?" 

Mokuba smiled slightly. He could stand Yugi´s grandfather the very well, even though he and his older brother couldn't get along. Mokuba liked the elderly Mutou though, the old man treated him nearly as well as his own grandson.

"Not really, it's just a feeling. Can you get Yugi please?"

Now it was Soguroku´s turn to sigh. "All right. Just wait a moment, alright?" A few moments later Yugi´s worried voice answered the phone. "Mokuba-kun? What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Mokuba started talking.

---End chapter--- 

I'd like to apologize for the lack of things happening in this chapter. ^^; First, I'd planned a  lot of other stuff to still happen, but then this chapter´d go on forever and ever, so I've simply decided to put it into the next one. Seto´ll be awake again in it and ´kicking´ as you so nicely put it. Poor Yami no Malik…

Please leave a review and et me know what you think of this story!^__^


	5. tell it through the door

So, what's on today's what-to-do list? First... the disclaimer. O.o What the?! Again??-.-; People should know by now that no strange author with the weird name Picaro owns Yugioh. It's all that Takahashi-guy's one... But one can still dream, right? I also have to apologize for the more than long time my updates are currently taking. There's no excuse for that. I'm right now stuck within my final examination exams before finishing school and am struggling to rehearse all the stuff we´ve learned during the past five years. That´s not gonna change till end July. T.T Sorry.  
  
As a final note, great credits for this chapter are going to **Rose **and **Chika**, who quickly jumped in when my original beta of this story got banned from her computer and did a more than great job betaing and prove-checking this chapter! You guys rock!!

- - - - -

:::::::Tell it through the door - Chapter 5:::::::  
  
I woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread in my guts. Letting my eyes wander, I concluded that there really was nothing justifying it, since everything seems to be alright, yet the feeling still stayed. Grumbling to myself, I climb out of bed and quickly got myself dressed and halfway presentable (as much as a passionately psycho Egyptian spirit wannabe can get), before deciding to check on Kaiba again.  
  
Damn it. And to think that it was my first good night's sleep in, I don't know how long as well! Theoretically, it was my first good night's sleep in my whole time of existence at all! Anyway, don't look at me like that. Until some days ago, I didn't even have my own body, and the times I took over my other self's were rather scarce, considering that Rishid needed to be at least unconscious and the other Malik really lost control.  
  
In short, just during what little time I had to get rid of that psychotic old bastard-man of ours – (and get rid of him I did for good, I might add... What? Flaunting myself with something one's not even supposed to be proud of? Hey, I did know that guy first hand and am telling you that it's for the better that he's gone, what about you?) – and the short span during my clash with the Pharaoh and co in Battle City. That isn't truly much, you must admit. Also, don't think I would've allowed myself to sleep properly back then. No, most definitely nothing I would do with my dear 'sister' Isis and the others still on my back.  
  
That woman was trying to kill me. Or rather, trying to get others to kill me, since she herself is too pathetically weak in both physique and mind to match up against me. Not to mention that I wouldn't have put it past some of the other duellists participating as well. No, it most definitely had been a good thing to stay on my watch all the time (as the little quarrel with Yami no Bakura and my weak other self had proven. Honestly, that fool! Didn't he ever notice that the tomb robber was just using him like he pleased? Poor, pathetic little fool)  
  
Although it did put our body through a lot of strain. Against the beginning of the final battle, I swear one could already see the blood pump through the veins of my/our body whenever I was excited... And I'm excited easily.  
  
I just hoped that this new, solely mine, body wouldn't tire that quickly as well. That'd be so embarrassing, so pathetic...who was I trying to fool? Being made the spirit of the Sennen Rod was already the ultimate degradation! If my body was weak now as well, or not, truly didn't matter anymore.  
  
Immersed in such thoughts, I trudged down one of the many corridors of Kaiba Manor, absentmindedly looking for the one that would lead me to Kaiba Seto's sleeping quarters.  
  
Hmm, I really should get used to call him by his first name.  
  
My lips twitched into a malicious grin. It sounded better than his family name anyway. Seto. Turmoil. A thoroughly fitting name, considering how the blue-eyed brunette tended to leave things in his wake. There it was. Having reached the right door, I carelessly push it open, trusting my (questionable) luck to that the other was still asleep.  
  
Sauntering inside, I can't help but grin again at the sight that greeted me. Like expected, Seto was still asleep (unconscious?) but he had to have obviously moved during the night. How else could you explain the way the brunette was lying on the mattress now, tangled in the sheets; his long limbs sprawled widely and an utterly relaxed expression on his face? Despite that fact, he still somehow managed to look strangely cute, in an elegant sort of way.  
  
Silently shaking my head at the impossible sleeping stance as well as the conclusion that there really had to be something wrong with my head, I stepped closer, intending on continuing my watch from yesterday evening.  
  
I had stayed there till the late night, watching the teen CEO sleep and hanging after idle thoughts of how exactly I was going to extract revenge on the pharaoh. Just after I had started shivering rather badly I had realized that I would have to dry myself off as well, and had later on just made myself comfortable in one of the many guest rooms. Until that stupid feeling had woken me up.  
  
Despite the tranquillity of the moment, it's still there, lingering on the edges of my mind and nagging away on them. It was... strange, that feeling. Like standing outside on top of a really high building in the middle of a thunder storm. (Definitely not a good thing to do when wearing as much golden jewellery as I and my other self do.)  
  
Trying to calm down my tensed nerves, I absentmindedly reach a hand out and brushed some stray strands of auburn hair out of Seto's face. With a soft sigh, the sleeping brunette leaned into the touch, indirectly nuzzling my hand. I blink, surprised.  
  
What the hell was that for a kind of behaviour??  
  
Puzzled to no end, I simply let him continue, the thought of drawing my hand back not even crossing my mind. Somehow... ..Seto's skin felt good against my fingers, it was somehow... nice. Just like his touch as well.  
  
Of course, somebody had to choose that particular moment to start a staccato knocking against the front door. Rather loudly, too.  
  
Startled, I jump at the sound, before jerking back and regaining my senses. Next to me, Seto murmurs something inaudible against the sheets and turned so that his back is now facing me. I feel a silent growl rise in my throat at the loss of the comforting contact. Muttering some angry treats under my breath, I turn and prepare to face whoever had had the guts to ruin our moment (and once again, no, I'm not possessive. Slightly psychotic with an inkling to sadism, yes. Possessive, no.) Halfway down, however, my bad feeling returns again, twice as strong as before.  
  
So strong, actually, that I stopped in my path and abruptly opted for a change of plans. A light frown starts to crawl over my face. I don't like this. It's just the same feeling as when I was forced to change back places with my other self during the final battle of Battle City, and he forfeited the game. Although we still could have won! How I hate him for that, and his overly friendly attitude immediately after-!!  
  
Finding myself a room with a window that provided a decent view to the front door, I feel my eyes widen as my worst suspicions are confirmed. It's the Pharaoh no baka and that diminutive omote of his!  
  
Growling a silent, but (very!) passionate curse under my breath, I resist the urge to find something possibly heavy and drop it onto his head. Though that big vase over there in the corner was rather tempting...Sorrowfully it wouldn't do me and my plan any good if I was to be noticed over here already so soon.  
  
So, no squished Pharaoh.  
  
Sadly.  
  
I watched as the tri-colour-haired spirit knocked on the door, cocky as ever, demanding to be let in. When, after several more minutes, nobody had answered, he turned to talk to his childish other self. A deep scowl was marring my face while I watched them. Just how exactly did they come here, anyway? I somehow doubt this was just some type of regular, 'checking on my sort-of enemy' type of visit. It's far more likely that somebody had sent them. My frown deepened. Mokuba! That little brat must have sensed something last night and had promptly nothing better to do but to run to the self-righteous pharaoh and his cheerleaders for help.  
  
If looks would have been able to kill then the Game King and his chibi-me would have been long dead. Slinking back into the shadows, I consider my possible choices of action. Stupid Pharaoh and his little omote just had to come and ruin my fun, didn't they?! ... I didn't just call spending time with an amazingly peaceful looking, sleeping Seto Kaiba fun, did I?  
  
My insanity's progressing rapidly...  
  
The two undersized ones are still trying to gain entry. I don't need to mention that they could wait until they were old and grey, if it were up to me. Of course, considering Yami no Yugi, he is already ancient anyway. Sinking further back, I hoped that the pharaoh wouldn't be somehow able to sense my presence. Mutou making a fuss and calling up whomever he knows was the last thing I needed right now. Absentmindedly, I couldn't help but wonder just how much more noise it was going to take to finally wake Kaiba- chan up.  
  
Slowly I'm beginning to think I'd really sent him into a coma.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
"He doesn't answer... Do you think something's wrong with Kaiba-kun, mou hitori no boku?"  
  
The millennium spirit answered only with but a thoughtful sound. Giving the massive gates a considering stare, Yami no Yugi slowly said.  
  
"I don't think so... He's probably just already left for work."  
  
Yugi Mutou gave him a disbelieving look. "Work? It's a public holiday!" The taller, almost identical doppelganger version of the younger teen merely shrugged his shoulders. "You know how he is."  
  
Yugi gave his the dark spirit a mildly reproachful look. During the time they knew them, both Kaiba brothers had turned out to be quite decent people (especially Mokuba, if he wanted to). Though Seto, too, had proven to be not half the monster most of humanity seemed to see him as. No matter how twisted he was, it had not happened without reason. Yami no Yugi had noticed that little fact too (besides others), but was still grudging to actually show it.  
  
Yugi couldn't help but give a sly smile at his next words.  
  
"You could at least act as if you cared about him, you know."  
  
"Oh, I'm caring, I'm caring."  
  
Yami was obviously not paying any attention to any of his words. Yugi grinned. If they were already shooed out of bed by an anxious sounding Mokuba, asking them to check on his brother and having nothing better to reason his plea with than 'having a bad feeling', he could at least use the rare chance and ruffle his dear (but sometimes a little bit over-confident) other self's composure.  
  
"Suure, just gives one the question how much actually."  
  
The late Pharaoh Atemu raised a slender eyebrow at that comment. Ever since he'd acquired his own physical body, their relation had gotten even better (if possible), although he had to suffer the younger boy's sometimes quirky humour from time to time.  
  
With a sigh on his lips, he asked. "What are you trying to imply, aibou?"  
  
Yugi grinned. "Nothing, nothing, just that you seem to pay Kaiba-kun far more attention than you already did before, ever since you regained your memories."  
  
The dark spirit flinched.  
  
"Aibou... that's truly no matter I want to discuss right now."  
  
Yugi just grinned at him, silently savouring his little victory. Yami no Yugi gave him a slightly annoyed look (since one could never be truly annoyed with the chibi duellist). Before he had any chance to chide his impish omote, however, a strange feeling tingled at the edge of his senses.  
  
"-!!"  
  
Swirling around, his sharp, ruby-red eyes focused on a particular window at the first storey. Next to him, Yugi gave a questioning look, light confusion shining in his violet eyes.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku? Something wrong?"  
  
Yami frowned.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Noticing how the confusion in his aibou's eyes, mixed with silent worry, he added.  
  
"Nothing definite- Just... I can't help but feel that we're being watched. And it's nothing good either..." He trailed off, his eyes still focused on the room in the upper façade of the mansion.  
  
"There's something, like an aura, surrounding the house. It's...- I can't put a finger on it, but it's certainly not good. Evil. Wicked. Nothing one would want to be around. ..." He trailed off, eyeing the estate with a thoughtful look. "As if something in it doesn't wants us here."  
  
Yugi directed his attention on the mansion as well. Giving a light nod, he answered. "You're right, mou hitori no boku. It really is unfriendly... I wonder how Kaiba-kun and Mokuba-kun can stand living here."  
  
The ancient spirit was silent for a thoughtful moment.  
  
"Maybe they're used to it. Humans can withstand a lot when they really want to. –And like I know Kaiba, he'd rather die than actually admit defeat to a simple feeling like that."  
  
"Un."  
  
Yugi nodded, stifling a small giggle. "Probably you're right. Kaiba-kun is really pretty headstrong. Almost as headstrong as somebody else I know." The last part was added with a playful grin. Yami no Yugi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Will you knock it off, aibou?"  
  
Yugi grinned brightly.  
  
"Never!"  
  
The spirit of the Sennen Puzzle just sighed, shaking his head in silent defeat. Next to him, Yugi started fidgeting.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku? What should we do now? It's rather obvious that nobody will answer..."  
  
Yami no Yugi's expression turned back to serious.  
  
"We'll leave for now."  
  
Trailing his red eyes over the first storey's windows, his expression changed into a frown. "But we will come back here again..."  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
"Finally."  
  
A deep growl escaped my chest as I watch the two short duellists leave. I'd thought they'd never want to leave! Making sure that they were gone for good, I gave the direction they went to a last, dark look before returning to where I left Kaiba.  
  
Hmm... I really wonder when he will wake up again. I don't really have anything against dealing with an unconscious doll at moments, but right now, it was slowly getting boring.  
  
"Maybe I should..."  
  
Being deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice the door until it was too late and it was rammed into my face.  
  
"GAH-!!!"  
  
Clutching my poor, damaged nose (that had met the full brunt of the hard wood), I stumbled back onto the floor. Where the hell did THAT come from?!  
  
"Gomen, I didn't expect anyone to be standing – Ishtar?!"  
  
The deep, somewhat familiar voice dropped off as somebody stepped out of the room. Looking up, I met eyes with an equally surprised Seto Kaiba. Shock-widened, oceanic blue eyes blinked at me in surprise, before changing into a frown.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Ouch. That sounded already a lot more like the Kaiba I know from Battle City. The tone had dropped from melodic deep to a hundred grades below zero icy within seconds as he'd recognized who he'd knocked down with the door.  
  
Still holding my injured facial part (man, that hurt!), I smirked lightly at the tense brunette.  
  
"Why, hello there, Kaiba Seto-kun, to you too."  
  
The glare of his stunning blue eyes turned deadly, while he raised his head a bit, clearly defiant. I silently smirked to myself.  
  
"The answer to my question... blondie."  
  
The last part was added with a superior smirk.  
  
I flinch at the cold mocking (and even more at the annoying nickname), but restrained myself from doing anything drastic. When I wanted my beautiful plan to work I would need the unnerving blue eyes intact, in one piece and on my side. So I'd have to keep playing nice, as much going against my nature as it was.  
  
So, instead, with my hands still placed over my nose, I retorted. "Thanks to you trying to nurse my broken nose. "Adding, with a blaming look, I grumbled. "Is that always the way you express your gratitude for being saved from spending the weekend cold out on your office floor?"  
  
Realization flickered through Seto's intensive eyes, before getting shoved aside from a distant look again. Still, his surprise stayed evident to me.  
  
"You were...- It was you who brought me here?"  
  
The blue-eyed teen couldn't quite keep the incredulousness out of his words as he gave me a wagering stare. I answered his expression with a dry grin.  
  
"Yes, it was... Strange as it may sound."  
  
Seto quirked an eyebrow, but remained otherwise silent. Mentally shrugging my shoulders at this, I slowly tried to stand up - and hissed loudly in pain as a wave of nausea washed over my head from the motion.  
  
"Ow! Fuck! Kaiba, your door really has a hard punch!"  
  
He grinned wryly at that.  
  
"Or maybe it's just you being a bit of a cry-baby."  
  
My head shot up at the new insult.  
  
"Omae-"But I'm getting ignored completely again.  
  
Striding past me, Seto vanished into one of the adjoining rooms and returned quickly with a wet washcloth in his hand. Offering it to me, he smirks. "So that I can at least understand you when you're complaining."  
  
Now it was at me to blink at him, surprised.  
  
Kaiba sounds actually more... amused with the whole situation than surprised. He stayed nonetheless attentive, though.  
  
"Come with me to the living room. I still have some more questions for you to answer."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, I just did what he ordered.  
  
Gaining a really nice back view of Seto's assets in the process, by the way.  
  
:::::::::::End Chapter:::::::::::::  
  
Sorry for the screwed up editing! My still on the warpath with ff.net´s new uploading system. It keeps eating up at least 50% of the signs!. (I sweat, it's only to annoy me!) Thanks for the help with Yami no Malik´s name! So his real name's never actually stated in the original show/manga... Thanks to Seto-Kaiba´s-fan, kauly123 and Amarin Rose for helping me out with this! Thanks a lot!! Also to all the other reviewers, I'm very glad you like this story out there!  
  
Please keep letting me know what you think of this!  
  
; And please don't get mad at me, Kiwi-sama, you're scaring me when you're screaming like that... ) Thanks for reading!


End file.
